Dark Night
by My-Dream-My-Story
Summary: Duas crianças conheceram-se na pré-primária, mas mais tarde são forçadas a separarem-se. Passados anos, estes dois amigos, voltam a encontrar-se- Quando eles acabam o secundário, vão com os seus amigos a uma discoteca, uma das personagens principais, revela-se pouco responsável, e acaba por engravidar. Mas mais tarde, quando a sua filha faz 1 ano, Sofia dá uma festa, que acaba mal.
1. O Reencontro

_Dark_

Em certo tempo, duas crianças, acabadas de sair da pré-primária, conheceram-se na catequese, e tornaram-se melhores amigos. Mas passados quatro anos, Sofia saiu da catequese, e tiveram-se de se separar.

Anos mais tarde, André, saiu da sua escola, para estudar numa nova escola, onde a rapariga, estudava sem ele saber.

Chegou o dia da apresentação, e os dois amigos de infância, reconheceram-se, e a partir daí, tornaram-se inseparáveis.

Numas certas férias de verão, Sofia estava com os seus dois melhores amigos, Beatriz e André, e os três juraram ser melhores amigos até fim. Na semana seguinte, Beatriz, teve a ideia de irem todos juntos à praia, e assim foram. E lá conheceram uma rapariga chamada Carolina. André ficou logo encantado com Carolina.

E depois passado algum tempo de estarem juntos praticamente todos os dias, Carolina, passou a juntar-se ao grupo dos 3 três amigos.

Até que um dia, já no secundário, para festejar o final do décimo segundo ano, a turma toda, decide ir à discoteca.

Já na discoteca, estávamos todos a dançar, quando começam a ficar cansados. Sofia, vai até ao balcão, e pede quatro shots, para ela e os seus amigos. André, depois de beber o seu shot, pede à Sofia, que vá novamente ao balcão, mas que desta vez, traga garrafas de cervejas. Então, a rapariga, vai de novo ao balcão, e pede as cervejas.

Horas mais tarde, já estão todos muito alcoolizados, mas decidem continuar na festa até ser de madrugada.

Vão novamente dançar, e desta vez, Sofia, dança com um rapaz da sua turma, por quem sente uma atracção.

Já fartos de dançar, Tiago, convida Sofia, para irem para o seu carro, conversarem. Sofia, não hesita, e segue o rapaz, até ao parque de estacionamento. Vão para os bancos de trás e começam a falar, sobre que curso irão seguir, mas rápido se aborrecem no assunto. Tiago tenta beijar Sofia, e é correspondido. Rapidamente começa a ficar um clima mais quente, e fazem amor.


	2. A Descoberta

Passado um mês, André, encanta-se por a sua melhor amiga, Bia. O que ele não sabe, é que ela também gosta dele.

André, pede a Beatriz para conversar consigo, num local, onde estejam sozinhos, e Bia aceita. Já no local, André declara o seu amor por Bia, e a rapariga beija-o, e começaram a namorar.

Sofia, nos últimos dias, tem sentido tonturas e vómitos. E num dia, Sofia convida os seus amigos, André, Bia e Carolina, a irem até sua casa. A rapariga, começa-se a sentir mal, e a vomitar. Bia muito preocupada com Sofia, decide ir até uma farmácia, comprar-lhe um teste de gravidez.

Quando chega a casa, entrega o teste a Sofia, e obriga-a a fazer.

Sofia, faz o teste, e passado uns minutos, fica em estado de choque ao descobrir, que o teste deu positivo.

- Ai vou ser tio! – Diz André com cara de gozo

- André! Isto não tem piada! O que é que eu vou fazer? – Diz Sofia, começando a chorar.

- Calma Sofia! – Diz Bia, tentando acalmá-la

- Olha acho que é melhor abortares já! – Afirma Carolina

- Eu não sei o que hei-de fazer! Eu não quero ter esta coisa! – Diz Sofia, cada vez mais enervada

- Eu levo-te ao hospital, vais abortar, porque senão os teus pais vão-te matar literalmente – Diz Carolina

- Sofia, acho melhor, falares primeiro com o Tiago – Diz André

- É o meu amorzinho tem razão. – Diz Bia

- Parem com as lamechices! JÁ ME ESTOU A PASSAR! – Afirma Carolina

- O que se passa Carolina? Tás chateada? – Pergunta André

- Não se passa nada! Mas já ninguém vos atura, com tanto amor de merda! – Diz Carolina

Bia enervada dá um estalo na Carolina.

- OLHA TU NUNCA MAIS ME TOCAS! PERCEBESTE CARALHO? – Diz Carolina para Bia, empurrando-a contra a mesa

- Olha sua pita, nunca mais lhe tocas! – Diz André, exaltado, para Carolina

- Vocês podem parar? Fodasse! Eu acabei de descobrir que estou grávida e vocês andam aí ao soco! – Diz Sofia enervada

- Desculpa Sofs – Diz Bia, abraçando a amiga

- Sim, desculpa – Diz André e Carolina ao mesmo tempo

- Olhem, vou ligar ao Tiago, tenho de lhe contar. – Diz Sofia

- É melhor contares-lhe pessoalmente – Diz André

Chamada ON

Tiago: Olá amor. Estás bem?

Sofia: Não muito. Tiago, vem a minha casa agora, preciso de falar contigo urgentemente.

Tiago: Okay, eu vou, mas de que se trata?

Sofia: De uma coisa, muito importante.

Tiago: Uma coisa? Okay, vou já para aí.


	3. A Decisão

Tiago chega a casa de Sofia, e repara que a namorada está com cara de preocupada.

- O que se passa amor? – Pergunta Tiago

- Estou grávida! – Exclama Sofia

- O QUÊ? Não é possível! – Diz Tiago

- É sim! Na noite em que fomos à discoteca, e depois fomos para o teu carro, e fizemos aquilo…nós não usamos proteção! – Diz Sofia

- Pois foi, e agora o que fazemos? Vais abortar – Diz o namorado da rapariga

- Não vou nada! – Diz Sofia

- Não temos idade para ter essa coisa! – Afirma Tiago

- Pois não, mas eu não vou abortar! PONTO FINAL! – Berra Sofia

- Está bem! Mas não sei como vou contar aos meus pais. – Diz Tiago

- Nem eu. Os meus pais tão a chegar a casa, por isso é melhor ires, para eu lhes contar. – Diz Sofia

- Okay amor. Ate logo – Diz Tiago

Tiago dá um beijo a Sofia, e vai embora. Passados uns minutos, os pais de Sofia chegam a casa.

- Olá filha – Diz a mãe da Sofia

- Olá mãe. Olá pai. – Diz Sofia com ar de triste

- O que se passa? – Pergunta o pai da rapariga

- Eu tenho de vos contar uma coisa – Diz Sofia aos seus pais

- O quê? – Pergunta a mãe de Sofia, preocupada

- Eu estou grávida – Diz Sofia, começando a tremer por todos os lados

- O QUE? Caralho – Diz o pai de Sofia, começando-se a enervar

- Como é que isso foi acontecer Sofia? És tão responsável! – Diz a mãe de Sofia, incrédula

- Foi quando fui à discoteca, no final das aulas. Bebemos copos a mais, e aconteceu. – Diz Sofia

- Foi com o Tiago? – Diz o pai

- Não foi com o pai natal! Claro que foi com o Tiago! – Exclama Sofia

- Pronto! E agora, o que vais fazer? – Pergunta a mãe da Sofia

- Eu já falei com o Tiago, e não vou abortar! – Afirma Sofia

- Vais vais! Vais abortar sim! Vamos já para o hospital! – Diz o pai da Sofia, pegando-a pelo braço

- Tá queto! A decisão é minha! Não é tua! NÃO VOU! – Exclama Sofia aos berros

- Está bem filha! Nós vamos apoiamos-te então. – Diz a mãe de Sofia, abraçando-a

- Desculpem, eu sei que vos desiludi – Diz Sofia, começando a chorar

- Ah pois desiludiste – Diz o pai de Sofia

- Deixa estar a miúda agora! – Diz a mãe de Sofia para o pai

Sofia despede-se dos seus pais, e vai ter com Tiago, a sua casa.

Quando entra dentro do carro, o telemóvel de Sofia, toca, é Bia.

CHAMADA ON

Bia – Olá! Então, já contaste aos teus pais?

Sofia – Sim já! Meu deus, eles tavam pareciam que me iam matar, mas disseram que me apoiavam.

Bia – A sério? Mas ainda bem que te apoiam. E o Tiago? Já contou aos pais dele?

Sofia – Sim já, ele mandou-me uma mensagem a dizer que os pais dele ficaram mesmo chateados, mas que também apoiam.

Bia – Ainda bem. E agora, tás em casa?

Sofia – Estou no carro, vou para casa do Tiago.

Quando Sofia está prestes a arrancar, aparece…


	4. Os Preparativos

Quando Sofia está prestes a arrancar, aparece, Rosário, uma ex-namorada do Tiago. Saio do carro e vou até ela.

- É verdade? É verdade que estás grávida do Tiago? – Perguntou ela

- Sim, é! Porquê? – Perguntei eu

- Porque o Tiago é meu! Percebeste? Eu vou fazer de tudo para vos separar! – Disse ela com cara de estupida

- Olha vai à merda! – Disse-lhe

Antes de ela me responder, voltei para o carro, e finalmente arranquei. Cheguei à casa do Tiago, e toquei à campainha.

- Olá amor – Disse-me ele

- Olá. A tua ex, a Rosário, veio ter comigo, a mandar vir, a dizer que tu és dela, e mais não sei o quê.

- A sério? Essa estúpida.

- Deixa lá. – Disse-lhe e dei-lhe um beijo.

***PASSADO 1 ANO E MEIO***

Muita coisa tinha mudado desde à 1 ano e meio.

O André e a Bia já não namoravam, ele agora namorava com a Carolina. A Sofia e o Tiago já tinham o bebé, era uma menina, chamava-se Mia, eles os três agora moravam, numa casa, essa casa era do avô do Tiago.

Era inverno, estávamos perto do dia dos namorados, e nesse dia, o André faz anos, e a Sofia ia preparar uma festa de aniversário, com a família e amigos.

CHAMADA ON

- Olá André! Já estou a começar a preparar as coisas para a tua festa de arromba ahahaha. – Disse-lhe eu num tom de brincadeira

- Ai, não é preciso teres tanto trabalho – Disse ele

- Oh eu não estou a ter trabalho nenhum! Olha a Mia começou a chorar, tenho de ir lá, vá, beijinhos – Disse eu

- Vai lá, beijinhos. – Disse ele


End file.
